1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pinch valves and, more particularly, to a three-way solenoid-operated pinch valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, individual solenoids were used for actuating individual pinch valves. When it was desired to have a three-way pinch valve assembly, two one-way pinch valves were provided with the tubing from each valve connected to a T-fitting. It was necessary to synchronize the operation of the two valves so as to produce an efficient and effective three-way valve. The assembly was expensive, subject to misadjustment and complication.